Another Man's Child - A Christmas Tale
by AmorFati32
Summary: Part of the Another Man's Child Universe. Mulder, Scully and little Ashley at Christmas time. Set just after Scully has returned from her little trip with Duane Barry.


**I promised my readers a holiday gift, and here it is. It popped into my head at 1am this morning and took over my brain. This story is part of my Another Man's Child Universe, but I've posted it on its own so I didn't confuse anyone.**

**It contains brief spoilers for the Ascension, One Breath episodes, Lazarus, Beyond the Sea, and Another Man's Child. It also contains spoilers about Santa Claus, so you have been warned...**

Mulder glanced up from his computer, sneaking another look at his partner. Scully had her head down, concentrating on some form of paperwork, and didn't notice him looking over at her. The truth was, he was worried about her. It was the first Christmas since her father had passed, and barely a year since Jack died, not to mention barely a month since Scully had returned from her abduction. Needless to say, he knew it wasn't a great time of year for her.

"You know Scully, if you want to knock off early today, you can", he said, looking down at his watch. "There's not much more to do here, and I'm pretty sure a certain little girl is getting incredibly excited about Christmas". Rather than smile, Scully sighed, surprising her partner. "Is everything ok?"

"I wish Ashley was excited about Christmas", she admitted. "I mean she's excited about the presents of course, but…she's not herself".

"Well, that is understandable. She has been through a lot lately", said Mulder, thinking how much of an understatement that was. Scully nodded in agreement. "And I guess her world is just getting back on track. I'm sure she'll get excited on the big day itself".

"That's if I can sneak her gifts under the tree".

Clapping a hand to his heart, Mulder feigned shock. "Sneak her gifts? Scully, are you telling me that Santa isn't real?"

Finally she smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you".

"Damn. It all makes sense now". He thought over her words. "What do you mean?"

"Well". Scully put down her pen, her paperwork now forgotten. "There's the small matter of her not letting me out of her sight. She usually ends up in my bed, and if I even go to move, she's clutching at me like a lifesaver". Mulder could understand that; Scully had been missing for three months; it was only natural she'd want her mom where she could see her. "I'm trying to work out how to get out of the room and get her presents without her noticing, and sadly I'm coming up empty".

"What about your mom?"

"Oh, we're at her house on Christmas Day, but Ashley usually has her presents before we go. I was hoping she'd spend at least another year or two believing in Santa, but I guess that's too much to hope for", she added sadly. "I didn't want her to grow up too quickly".

"I could help out if you wanted Scully?" Mulder suggested.

She looked at him, considering his offer. "It's ok, thanks Mulder. She's just as likely to hear you as she is me".

"I have a key, and if you keep her distracted, I can get in, get her presents underneath the tree and get out without her knowing".

In keeping with tradition, Scully gave him a sceptical look in return. "Mulder, I can't ask that –"

"You can ask me anything". He meant that. "If it helps give Ashley a magical Christmas, I'd love to help. It's no bother at all", he added, sensing that Scully was wavering. "I'll be in and out. Five minutes. You won't even hear me".

As Scully sighed, Mulder knew they had a deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door ever so carefully. Relieved when it didn't creak, he stepped into Scully's apartment, mindful not to hit Ashley's presents against the door frame. He made his way over to the Christmas tree, where he deposited the huge – and heavy - bags of gifts, and began unpacking. He'd just lifted out a particularly large and efficiently wrapped parcel, which he knew to contain a doll's house, when he heard a noise behind him, which sounded remarkably like a gasp.

"Santa?" came the little voice.

Mulder instantly froze, before checking himself. Straightening up, he made sure his costume was in place, the beard covering the lower third of his face, before turning to face a three-feet tall little girl, dressed in pale pink Sleeping Beauty pyjamas, looking suspiciously like she was about to burst with excitement.

"It is you!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Merry Christmas", Mulder replied in a voice several octaves lower than his every day one. If Ashley suspected anything, she certainly didn't let on, and instead stepped forward cautiously

"Merry Christmas Santa".

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I heard a noise. My mommy's sleeping. She always said that if I interrupted Santa, he'd take my presents away. Are you going to take my presents away?"

Mulder had to stifle a laugh. Only Ashley would be warned against something, only to do it. "Well…" he said, trying to think. "You _have _been a very good little girl this year".

"I tried really hard".

She was practically standing by his side now and, bless her heart, her eyes didn't drift once to the mountain of presents bearing her name. She was far more preoccupied with the big man in red standing before her.

"I know you did. I'm very impressed, so I'll leave you your presents. Now you've gotta keep it up for next year".

"I will", she said, nodding. "I promise I will".

At least she realised he still held a bag full of presents in his hand. Though Mulder didn't think it was possible, her eyes widened even further. "Are they all for me?"

"Good little boys and girls get lots of presents".

Ashley bit her lip, considering 'Santa's' words. "Is anyone on the naughty list this year?"

"Lots of boys and girls".

"Do you have presents for my mommy too?"

"I do". Reaching into the bag, Mulder pulled out a gift for Scully – another present that he'd kept especially for now. They'd already exchanged gifts at his apartment earlier that afternoon, but he'd kept one back for both Scully and Ashley to leave them under their tree. "Your mom's on the good list this year too".

"She has been really good", Ashley agreed. "And she's been a little sad lately".

"She has?"

The little girl nodded sadly. "My grandpa died and then my daddy died and then my mommy got taken by a bad man. She still gets sad sometimes".

She said it so matter-of-factly that Mulder wanted to pull Ashley into his arms, but he resisted. He was Santa Claus to her after all, not Mulder. "Well then I think you deserve all your presents this year, for being such a good girl for your mom".

After he finished laying out all the presents, Mulder gave Ashley his full attention. "How do you get to all the little boys' and girls' homes in one night?" she asked.

"Uh I have a special clock", Mulder answered quickly, hoping that if Ashley had asked her mom the same question, Scully had given a similar answer. "I can freeze time so I get to everyone".

"So time is frozen right now?"

"It is".

"Can you stay a little longer?"

After a moment, Mulder nodded. As soon as he did, Ashley took hold of his hand, and he tried hard to keep his emotions in check. Her hands were so tiny, completely dwarfed by his, and she was so trusting. Despite the fact there was so much bad in the world; that she and her mom had had more than their fair share of experiences with monsters; she still put her trust in him, even if he was dressed as Santa Claus. Mulder let Ashley lead him over to the sofa, and as he moved to take a seat, he noticed Scully stood at the doorway, watching their every move. He didn't say anything; if she wanted to join them at any time, she would.

"Santa?" Ashley asked as she hoisted herself up on to the couch, still not relinquishing hold of his hand.

"Yes Ashley?"

Another gasp. "You know my name?!"

"Of course I do. I have to deliver the right presents to the right address. I read your letter too", he added, almost as an afterthought.

She seemed very impressed with this snippet of information. "Do you know my mom's friend Mulder?"

"Mulder?"

Ashley nodded.

"I think I do".

"Do you have any presents for him?"

Mulder hesitated. His initial response would be to think he wasn't particularly worthy of gifts, but he didn't want Ashley to think he was on the naughty list. For some reason she seemed to idolize him, and he didn't want Santa ruining his reputation. "I do".

"That's good. Because Mulder's been reallllllly good this year, and he really needs some gifts".

"Thank you for saying so", he replied, reminding himself to give Ashley a hug the next time he saw her – as himself, of course. "I'm sure Mulder would be very pleased to hear that".

"I wanted him to spend Christmas with us, but he's spending it with his mom. Has his mom got him lots of cool things?"

"She has", Mulder lied. Christmas would no doubt be spent in front of the television, tucking into leftovers. Best case scenario, it would be spent at the Gunmen's, testing out the latest video game.

"Ashley?" came a voice from the bedroom, interrupting the little girl's next question. Mulder realized Scully must have vacated her listening spot.

The youngster sat up straight, but she still didn't let go of Mulder's hand. Moments later, her mom appeared in the living room, her eyes flitting between Ashley and Mulder. Thankfully, she managed not to laugh, else the whole charade would have been ruined.

"Mom!" Ashley enthused. "It's Santa Claus!"

"So I see". Scully sat down on the other side of her daughter. "Nice to meet you Mr Claus".

"Call me Santa, please".

Scully's lips twitched at her partner's voice, but she held it together as she addressed her daughter. "Sweetheart, you should be in bed".

"Oh but –"

"Your mom's right", added Mulder. "You'll need your energy to open all those presents in the morning".

"But I wanted to talk to Santa some more".

"Santa's busy baby".

Mulder nodded in agreement. "We can talk some more next year". Hell, he'd paid for the damn suit. If Ashley still believed in Santa the next year, he'd dress up again.

"Ok". Ashley sighed dejectedly, before remembering something. "Are you going to Mulder's next?"

"Very soon".

Mulder rose from the sofa, smoothing down his pants. Scully couldn't help but grin as she realized he'd padded out the belly of the suit, giving himself quite the stomach.

"Thank you for my presents Santa", said Ashley, and, letting go of Mulder's hand, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"You're welcome. Just remember what I said about being a good girl for your mom next year too".

"Oh mom". Ashley turned back to Scully. "Santa brought you something too".

"He did?"

"Uh huh".

"He really shouldn't have. But thank you Santa".

"You're welcome". Mulder smiled. "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas", mother and daughter said in unison.

"Oh Santa? Is Rudolph here?"

"He's on the roof".

"Can I see him?"

"Not tonight baby", Scully interrupted. "You need to go back to bed. Go on, I'll tuck you in in a minute".

"Bye Santa".

"Bye Bye Ashley".

Mulder watched as Ashley backed out of the room, not willing to take her eyes off of him for a second. When at last she'd disappeared, Mulder grinned over at his partner, who finally laughed.

"Nice suit".

"Just be grateful I didn't ask you to sit on my lap". He spoke softly, not wanting Ashley to overhear.

Blushing, Scully shook her head. "You never fail to surprise me. Thank you Mul –" She was silenced as Mulder held his finger to her lips.

"Santa".

"Thank you Santa. I owe you, big time. Ashley will never stop talking about this".

"That's what I'm counting on".

"Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with us tomorrow?" Scully asked as they approached the front door.

"I um, I have plans – "

"Because if you'd like to, Ashley and I would both love to have you".

"Maybe I could pop round for an hour or so? Maybe watch her open her presents?"

Scully gave him a billion watt smile. "We'd like that".

"So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early".

"Night Scully".

"Thank you". And this time it was Scully who surprised Mulder by moving in towards him, and pecking his cheek. "Merry Christmas".

"Ho Ho Ho", Mulder bellowed, as he opened the door, loud enough for Ashley to hear. Giving Scully a wink, he headed out the door. After she'd locked up, Scully turned to see Ashley back out in the living room, sporting the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"Well, that was unexpected!" said Scully.

"Mom? Did you just kiss Santa Claus?"

**Merry Christmas, and thanks for all your support. **


End file.
